


I'm Going to Regret This Aren't I

by Alotta



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Modern Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotta/pseuds/Alotta
Summary: Getting black out drunk at your favorite bar isn't the best way to deal with your problems. But is a good way to ignore them. That is until one of those problems walks in and ruins your buzz.Modern Thedas AU, One Shot





	I'm Going to Regret This Aren't I

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't think of a better title. Sue me.

Getting the gang back together again after the Blight has been a mission of Zevran’s since he learned Alistair and I survived the final battle in Denerim. It's a lot easier said than done. I really don’t have much free time. Morrigan has a kid, Leliana has rehearsals, and Alistair has a lot less free time than I do. It hasn't stopped Zevran. He either calls, texts, or messages us on Facebook hounding us for our schedules trying to find a time that's good for all of us; it doesn't exist.

 

Well, it’s more like I’m making it nonexistent. More than once there has been a time where we could all be together and hang out like we used to but I was the one that couldn’t go. Something always came up; darkspawn sightings, new Deep Roads entrance found, or I got hurt and need to rest up. All of them had been lies. That all happened, but not on the days we could spend time together, but they don't need to know that.

 

They accepted it, they think I just so happen to be fighting the good fight the days we could see each other. Well, I guess Morrigan doesn’t, not anymore anyway.

 

In our last group chat when I told them I couldn’t make it Morrigan straight up called me out on my bullshit. If it wasn’t for Alistair defending me, I would have ended up being put into a corner and would have to explain myself. I don’t want to do that, not yet anyway.  

 

I don’t need them seeing me like this, eyes lifeless and just waiting for the sweet embrace of death; they don’t need to see that. They need to see the facade I put on for my Wardens; the unstoppable leader and brilliant tactician who halted the Archdemon's horde that proved to be its downfall. That’s what they need to see, but if they stood in front of me now they would see the cracks in the image.

 

My Wardens would see it too if they saw me now, drowning all my troubles and fears with a bottle of cheap Nevarran vodka. Maybe after the seventh shot and another bottle of beer I’ll forget why I hate myself so much.

 

“Sweetheart, don’t you think you’ve had enough, you won’t be able to crawl back to your base”

 

“Lala, I’m not planning to go back tonight so please have that worker of yours set up the room upstairs for me” I answered back.

 

Lala nodded, then walked away shaking her head at me, she has been really great to me since I first found this place. Lala runs this bar called Crossroads here in Amaranthine’s more LGBT friendly section of the city. Six months ago I was just looking for a place to get shit faced and hoped no one would recognize me. I stumbled into Crossroads on a slow Monday night and only Lala was inside. A few drinks later we briefly spoke and it was clear she knew who I was but she kept it to herself. I left late that night and decided this bar seem like the perfect place for me. I came back every night for the next week before I actually started a conversation with her;

 

_“You know ma’am I have been coming in here for the past week just looking to get fucked up and not once have you said a single word besides asking what I’m in the mood for.”_

 

_“You have money and you're not starting any problems that's good enough for me”_

 

_“But Ma’am it's clear you know who I am, the bar I went to down the block had a bartender that wouldn’t shut up about what an honor it was to have me in his bar. You haven’t said a damn word about me. Why is that?”_

 

_“I have seen that look in your eyes before Major, you needed time to yourself to think and not have someone breathing down your neck. Thought that staying quiet, giving you your drinks, and give you some me time would be a good way to repay you for what you’ve done.”_

 

That really got me to like her and after that night I made an effort to speak to Lala every time I went to Crossroads. On one pretty bad night I told her if I had to go back to the base that night I was going to do something incredibly stupid. I’ll skip the details on what but you can make a pretty good guess. When I told her Lala had one of her part time workers set up the vacant room she had above the bar for me to sleep in. Said to me I would have to sleep on the floor since there was no bed just a desk but she’ll get it cleaned for me. I took her up on the offer called the base to let them know I was staying with a friend that night, didn't wait for disapproval, and passed out up there.

 

“Sweetheart just a heads up, tonight is going to be livelier than usual” Lala told me grabbing my attention.

 

“Why’s that?” I asked. Crossroads only host a Drag Show once a month and the last one just passed two days ago.

 

“Some of my old girlfriends thought it would be fun to have an open mic at least once a week, I decided why not give it a shot and see if it works.”

 

“You going to be singing Lala?”

 

“Not me dear” she said and winked at me, “It’ll be open to anyone that signs up and they can sing or do that poetry slam jam thing”.

 

“Sounds like fun, hey could you give me my hoodie I wanna stay and listen.”

 

“Of course Hun” she hands it to me and continues “go put it on in the bathroom, come back out once you’re done, the show starts at eleven when you come out people should be piling up in here”.

 

I nodded took my hoodie from her and make my way to the bathroom. Crossroads wasn’t the most popular bar but it always had a good amount of people inside. The Drag Shows are what people show up for, every other night it's pretty calm. This is probably Lala’s way of drumming up new business. I look at my phone and I read 22:54, not much of a heads up Lala.

 

I send a quick text to Varel letting him know I won't be back at the base till early tomorrow morning.

 

Stepping into the bathroom I take a look at myself in the mirror; fuck I look horrible. My hair's a mess, its short and greasy, heavy bags under my eyes, my eyes bloodshot, but honestly I have looked worse. I’m wearing my civilian clothes and for once their clean; no stains freshly washed.

 

Well it's not like I’m trying to impress anyone. I put on my hoodie, making sure my hood is on covering most of my face and I walk out.

 

Walking out of the bathroom into the main area of Crossroads I can immediately tell this open mic was a great plan for Lala. The place is packed. I look at my phone and I read 23:03, it should be starting soon.

 

I make my way over to the counter where Lala is serving drinks and where a huge line has formed in front of one of Lala’s part timers. I sit down on the stool in front of Lala and took a good look at everyone in the bar. They can’t all be singing, some are probably supporting a friend, some are regulars just like me, and some are just people that heard about open mic and decided to check it out. I looked over to the line and wondered out loud “are they all signing up to sing or what”? Lala’s part timer heard me and nodded his head yes with a grimace on his face; poor kid.

 

Smiling to myself I ordered myself a beer; why not just sit, drink a beer, and enjoy myself for once. Maybe I’ll get to listen to some people sing beautifully tonight or just laugh nonstop to the endless trove of horrible singers. Either way I think I’ll actually have a good night tonight.

 

I take out my phone again and look at the time 23:12. Lala leaves from behind the counter and makes her way to the back of the bar, where the little stage is set up for the drag shows. There is a lot of people huddled back there, probably waiting for their friend’s turn to sing. They all make way for Lala to get on stage, one man there decides to escort her up the three steps to get to where the mic is. I guess Lala has an announcement to make;

 

“Good evening everyone! I’m so glad so many of you took the time to come out here tonight for our first ever open mic night!” Loud cheers erupts from the crowd, Lala is smiling and waits for the cheers to die down before continuing.

 

“Just letting you all know now sign-ins to perform are closed for now and we got 23 amazing people performing for us tonight. If we got some time before closing we will try to sneak some people in.” More cheers, damn now I’m getting a headache.   

 

“Now we only got one rule and it’s don’t be fucking rude when people are up here, you will get kicked out if I see any of you doing something you shouldn’t be doing”

 

With the threat out there now Lala gives the mic to one of her friend, I think, to introduce the first performer. Some dude with a moustache singing a song no one has heard of; he doesn’t sound that bad actually.

 

I finish my beer when Lala returns to the counter and I order another one. This is gonna be a good night, just drinking and listening to music. I’m looking forward to this.

 

**_(3 Hours Later)_ **

 

I don’t like this anymore.

 

I don’t wanna be here anymore. Fuck, I wanted to leave after six singers in. I look at my phone, 2:00, the bar doesn’t close till three. The 23 people all sang by 1AM, now for the past hour it's been people pushing past each other at the stage for their shot to sing. They should’ve had a plan for this in case they ran out of singers to soon.

 

With all these people still trying to sing I can't sleep upstairs with all the noise they're making. What’s worse is Lala said having someone just sitting here blackout drunk would look bad so she cut me off, now I can't even pass out upstairs. And I’m not going back to base till morning so now I’m stuck down here till closing.

 

I start playing on my phone, occasionally answering emails if they’re high priority; I won't get any answers since it's two in the fucking morning. By the time I’m bored with that it's only 2:15, this is going to be a very long hour.

 

I’m so wrapped up in myself that I didn't hear the announcement of the newest singer on stage, all I heard was her singing. She sounds so much better than singers I paid attention to. She has to be best one tonight. I think she’s singing Dancing Queen; love that song.

 

But right when I’m about to turn to get a full view stage I’m hit with an intense feeling of dread. Well that's not new but it’s the first time I’ve felt this at Crossroads. It isn't until she gets to the _Only Seventeen_ part do I understand why I got the feeling. I’d recognize that voice anywhere how the **fuck** didn't I notice sooner!?

 

Why the fuck is Leliana here? Did she just get here? Did she see me? Are the rest of them here? This is not what I need right now!

 

I look up at the side of the bar where Lala is just swaying to Leliana’s voice and I motion for her to get over to me. When she gets near me I have to restrain myself from yelling out,

 

“Lala the woman singing right now, does she have long red hair”?

 

Giving me a weird look she answers me “red yes but she’s got short hair sweetheart”. Looking back at the stage she continues, “Why, you know that human?”

 

Short hair? Leliana has short hair now? Fuck when was the last time I’ve seen Leliana, or at least a new picture of her?

 

I answer Lala back right when Leliana is nearing the end of the second chorus of Dancing Queen,

 

“Yeah… I do”

 

I put my head down on the bar counter and just closed my eyes, putting my hands on my head, hoping she didn’t notice me while she was up there. Like that will ever happen, Leliana was always too perceptive for her own good.

 

I can tell she’s done singing now, the loud cheering is a dead giveaway. Please don’t let her want a drink.

 

Picking my head up a thought crosses my mind; I have three options here. A. walk outside and run away. B. make my way upstairs and hide. Or C. wait here and pray she just doesn't see me. C is probably the least likely to work, she’s gonna be thirsty she’s gonna come here any second and see me sitting here. B I have to walk past the stage to get to the stairs, I could end up literally running into her. A is the best option, walk out, run until I’m three blocks away, shoot a quick text to Lala telling her I’ll be back a soon as she closes.

 

Oh yeah, the more I think about it the more it sounds like the best plan.

 

I go to stand up off of my bar stool, only to be immediately forced back down onto my seat and having my hood yanked down in the same movement.

 

Oh no.

 

I feel a hand grab the back of my neck and I hear a cold voice whispering right next to my ear,

 

“I didn’t know this was part of hunting down darkspawn Major Mahariel, if I didn’t know better this just looks like you getting drunk, but that’s not true is it?”

 

Oh fuck.

 

She sounds mad.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> BTW can you guess where Lala comes from?


End file.
